Tale of the Red Dragon
by Supersairaptor
Summary: What happens when you experiment with dinosaur D.N.A so Much, that human stem cell data is added to the mix in he one animal you should never give it to? Follow the story of this young hybrid named raptin, as she struggles to find his place in this world he's been born in, what he was meant for and if he was truly meant to exist at all, to truly be treated as an equal.


**Wow this is the first time I'm putting in footnotes...and my first time writing a Jurassic Park fanfic...well a prologue of sorts...oh well first time for everything in all hindsight! Hope my dedicated readers like this new addition...enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: don't own this stuff just my OC's**

—-

Hello...those were the words that came out of her mouth...here I was...a monster...an abomination, a fabricated being, born of the fibers of the past...made for the front lines of military opposition ...a life of servitude under the shroud and calloused hand of that damnable agency...Ingen...the corporate scum that made me for a quick buck...a way to militarize my kind...yet here I was...my snout cradled in the hands of a girl I'd only seen back at that lab...she'd snuck in...despite the warnings, despite the threat of trouble..despite everything...she was the only...human..only...person that didn't treat me like I was an asset, numbers on a spreadsheet or a...monster..a name I was so used to being called, what am I you ask...?...

Well...call me raptin...I can't talk but I can think...and...I've been on one hell of a ride since the day I first opened my eyes...

Chapter 1: my purpose...

Really, the first thing I honestly remember from being young was being in a cage of some kind, it was tiny, but circular and would learn that this was where I would stay for my juvenile years, every day, the same routine, I'd be fed tender cuts of meat, then I'd get very sharp painful objects jabbed into my legs, I hated it, every chance I'd get I'd snap at the fingers trying to hold me down..however...of all the white coated stick creatures who's faces I could barely discern, his...is the one I will always recall with such reverence...a man with the most soulful green gaze I'd ever witnessed, his gentle touch and kind smile on his stubble covered face, David...the first of their words I truly understood...of which I would soon learn was his name...my guardian...

"Hello little one...my aren't you something special?...it's not everyday I get to work with something so unique...of all the ones we bred...you were our biggest success...a Carnoraptor...just brilliant..."

He tenderly stroked the top of my head, his touch was so gentle, so caring...I couldn't stop myself from cooing, many things may have been unbearable about my juvenile prison...but he wasn't one of them...I couldn't wait until I got big...when I did...I'd show them...I'd show them all what I was made of, show him what I was made of...and what I was capable of.

—

I wasn't sure how long It had been or how much time had passed, but I had gotten taller, my legs felt stronger and I could move my claws freely, I'm not sure why I could control myself so well, or what I even was...all I really knew is that, I never saw anything besides this room, this room of blinking lights and the activity of white coated humans, they walked back and forth from my cage muttering things like"how long is the specimen?..."

"Roughly 8 feet now...he's growing fast thanks to the genome free of cuttlefish D.N.A...and he's developing quite well, his motor functions are especially advanced...it's almost like he's becoming more aware than most of the other raptor assets of his own physical abilities...keep an eye on him." Another said.

Raptor?...what was that? Was that me? What did it mean, I thumped my tail questioningly against the floor of my cage, cocking my head at the both of them, wanting to ask what they meant...yet I know it would ultimately be useless...so there I sat...my eyes trained on the both of them, reasonably one of them did take notice of my intense staring.

"Hey...he's staring...you think he's listening to us?.."

"Not possible...no matter how intelligent he is...concepts and speech patterns are beyond his ability..."

What a load that was, if only they knew...if only...oh..oh course...I stood up and walked up to the bars of my cage, I stuck my snout through the bars, peering at the two of them superiorly, I let out a chuff, and tried something I never had before, I pulled the muscles along my jaws upward...and smiled. The two scientists who had snarky looks on their weird faces, seemed so frightened by this...they stepped away with frightened gasps, and ran out of the lab. Oddly enough, it was fun seeing them so scared, so put off and shocked.

A few minutes later, he came in, David, I jumped up and shook my tail giddily, letting put the coo I always did when he came to see me, he was chuckling, and looking at me wryly"smiling at the boys are we?...you're just full of little surprises aren't you? Hahahaha! I knew I was right about you kiddo! Hey! Also...I figured you'd want a better name than CN0001...so tell ya what...my nephew has this little dinosaur game he likes to play called fossil fighters and there's this cool little alien raptor..a shapeshifter named Raptin...a fast, smart and sarcastic little bugger he is too...whadduya think lizard breath?"

Raptin...my name...the one he gave me...the one my friend gave me...it was strong, it was mysterious...it was me...Raptin...and I loved it...but not as much as I'll love my freedom...and I know just how to get it...


End file.
